


Flower Child

by Calificent



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassins & Hitmen, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calificent/pseuds/Calificent
Summary: "Hanako did not feel nervous.  Hanako did not feel anything.  She knew she was different.  The family members who had seen her, they acted odd around her.  She could tell they thought something was wrong with her.  So in her room she practiced smiles, watched the way the maids laughed with each other.  She would pretend."





	Flower Child

The last time she saw her mother…

"Now come on Hanako sweetie, you have to be very quiet!" Jun Watanabe urged as she carried her daughter through the house. Behind Jun was her son, Keisuke, who had a pained look on his face. Both Jun and her son walked with no sound. The halls were silent except for Jun’s pleading words. The young Hanako only blinked, not understanding her mother’s urgency or her brother’s conflicted looks.

"Kaa-san. This is traitorous." Keisuke begged softly, hoping with all his heart his mother would turn back and forget this whole thing.

"Keisuke, I can’t have you or your sister live like this. It’s not right, and I have to-" Jun froze, but neither Hanako or Keisuke knew why. After that pause she did not continue her words, but moved with more urgency.

They made it to the entrance hall where six assassins and Yusuke Watanabe, the head of the family and father to Keisuke and Hanako, were there to meet them. Jun’s husband stood in front of the door, like death himself. His face was blank, no emotion at all and Jun felt her heart drop.

"Jun. You have committed traitorous acts against the Watanabe clan." Yusuke intoned coldly. Jun handed Keisuke his baby sister and placed herself in front of her children.

"I won’t let you touch them. I made them follow me!" She admitted desperately, she did not want her children to be punished as traitors. Yusuke’s eyes hardened and he reached for the blade of the assassin standing next to him.

Keisuke warred with himself. His training coming into play, wanting to defend his mother but knowing that it would also be seen as an act of betrayal. Keisuke was a prodigy, expertly conditioned and trained. At eleven he was more proficient in the art of killing that most assassin’s twice his age. He was the pride of the family, he was meant to bring the Watanabe name honor. So Keisuke clung to his two year old sister and did not move.

By Yusuke’s orders, Jun was restrained by two assassins. Jun struggled in vain as she was forced to her knees and had her hands pinned to her back. Despite all her training to keep in her emotions, she allowed her tears to flow freely. Before her stood the love of her life, carrying the blade that would kill her in front of her children.

Jun’s only goal was to ensure her children’s safety. To make sure Keisuke would not begin killing before he even had a chance at childhood and that Hanako would not be made her father’s puppet. So she would not live a farce to ensure the safety of killers.

In the eyes of the clan she was not a concerned mother, but the traitorous woman who had intended to kidnap the children of their respected leader, to steal the children away from their destinies. 

"Jun Watanabe, for your treasonous acts you will suffer immediate and effective execution by the mercy of Yusuke Watanabe-sama, the honorable leader of the Watanabe clan." Spoke the assassin on Jun’s right. Jun bowed her head.

"Keisuke, take care of Hanako. I love you both, please forgive me." The blade slid through flesh and bone as though they were instead soft clay. The blood sprayed outward and the warm sticky liquid painted the children’s faces with crimson polka dots.

That was the last time Hanako saw her mother.  
_______________________________________________

The following week Keisuke made his first kill. He killed the man who had conspired with Jun to kidnap the two heirs of the Watanabe clan. Keisuke had at one time called him grandfather.

That same week Keisuke killed his first target they began intensifying his training and putting Hanako to train as well.

The young child was hailed as a prodigy, just as her brother. If Yusuke felt any pride, he did not let it show. In training his children he was always a stern faced teacher. As Hanako grew she began to be informed of her duty to the clan. At age four her mission began.

Hanako stood firm, her back straight and her face blank. Her father stood before her dressed in his suit. His hair was slicked back and his face was unreadable as he examined her. Hanako breathed evenly, eyes staring straight ahead as though her father were not there, hovering over her like an ominous spirit. "Do you know your mission?" He rumbled. Hanako nodded stiffly. "Speak up!" he ordered.

"My mission is to successfully connect to the heirs of the most powerful companies, and establish myself as a comrade amongst my peers and to ward away any suspicions about the Watanabe family and it's corporation." Hanako's cheeks were pink as she had simply decided not to breathe as she spoke. Yusuke Watanabe seemed satisfied, as the intensity in his eyes lessened.

"You as the second born have a duty to this clan. If you fail, not only could you lose your own life, but you could potentially place the lives of our clan in danger. Do you understand?" Hanako peered up at her father, face neutral.

"I understand completely, Father." Yusuke nodded and Hanako went out the door and to the limo that waited for her. As she got closer to the vehicle a dark figure jumped out from the shadows, grabbing her quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the figure and the girl did not react to being grabbed.

"You know exactly where I'm going. You were watching the entire time." She stated her voice in the dull cadence it had always been since she first learned to speak.

"Well I just wanted to wish my little sister good luck on her first day of school. I love you little sis!" the older boy put Hanako down and have her a beaming smile, to which the girl did not reciprocate. The boy's smile faltered the tiniest amount before perking right up again. "I didn't go to school myself, but I do have some brotherly advice to give. Be yourself and everyone will love you. Because you're yourself with me and I love you a lot. So go out there and make lots of friends."

Keisuke seemed to grow more awkward as he continued talking, unsure if Hanako was taking his words to heart at all. He was tempted to just say good bye to her once more and just leave when he felt a small body make impact with his.

"Thank you big brother. I'll do my mission well." It wasn't exactly what Keisuke wanted to hear but he knew what Hanako meant. He watched the serious young girl get into the limo and continued watching as it drove off, not acknowledging the imposing man that had approached him.

"This amount of attachment is unbecoming of my heir." His father's words were like the sound of a water fall from only a few feet away.

"What about the family bonds you always speak of?" Keisuke asked, knowing that should his father choose to see his words as disrespect he would be punished severely.

"That is for the clan. We are not the clan. We bear the honor of being guardians of the clan. Such is our role. You should know your place." There was a touch of something in Yusuke's voice, something that Keisuke had never heard before. It was not angry, it was something good but it struck Keisuke with a nervous feeling.

Hanako did not feel nervous. Hanako did not feel anything. She knew she was different. The family members who had seen her, they acted odd around her. She could tell they thought something was wrong with her. So in her room she practiced smiles, watched the way the maids laughed with each other. She would pretend.

When she entered the school they gathered the children up and began the entrance ceremony, to which Hanako gave her rapt attention. Out of her peripheral sight she spotted several heirs. Her mission surrounded their approval. A brown haired boy made eye contact with her and she gave him the smile she had practiced the week before. The boy stiffened and turned away slowly as though he had just seen a ghost.

It seemed things were not off to a great start.

The teacher was nice. She was focused on her job and ensured that the children were taught as comfortably as possible. She reminded Hanako of her father in the way she expected certain things from her students, like proper behavior and a certain amount of education. Most children had tutors at home, it made sense they would be so articulate and well read. It’s not as though Hanako was not these things as well, she just wasn’t vocal. She didn’t care to brag about how many books she’s read. Books held no particular interest to her. She read what was assigned to her as ordered. She did not pursue games in her free time. Beyond her lessons in how to be a proper heir to a proper company she was focused on her clan training.

There was a special question burning in her mind regarding her training. Her father often spoke of how she was forbidden to become an assassin. She often heard that she would never be a full clan member. What Hanako wondered was why she was being trained if she would never need her skills.

The lessons went on and when break time came for the children there seemed to be a sense of propriety among the young heirs and heiresses. They still acted very much like children, but they all knew that their behavior now had consequences that could follow them through their lifetime and even affect their descendants. No one wanted a multi generational blood feud on their hands because a child didn't want to share their blocks.

"Hey you wanna play blocks with me?" Asked a girl with brown hair curled in shiny ringlets. She had sun-kissed cheeks with freckles dusted over the bridge of her nose. She stared down at Hanako with green eyes and waited for an answer. The mini-assassin gave the girl a practiced smile to answer her. The green eyed girl gave a grimace to the response. “What’s wrong with your face?” she asked. Hanako couldn’t think of an answer, she had practiced so hard on her smiling. What could be wrong with it?

“Nothing. I’m smiling. I’m happy.” Hanako answered back, she had nothing else to say about her smile. The brown haired girl didn’t seem particularly convinced or impressed by the answer.

“No. You’re doing it wrong,” the girl said with finality. She marched close to Hanako and grabbed her face, squishing her cheeks. “You have to do it right. I’ll show you.” the girl said before proceeding to adjust Hanako’s face until she deemed to expression decent.

Hanako stared at the girl, unsure of what to do. Her instincts at first screamed at her to fight off the girl but she knew that was definitely the wrong response. She hadn’t expected anyone to get so close to her. Hanako didn’t even recognise the girl. She had memorized the role list, making sure she could match up names to faces and companies without fail. She didn't even know who this girl was, despite the fact she had gotten closer to her than most others.

"I'm Watanabe Hanako." Hanako felt uncomfortable. She had no idea what to say or do.

"Mika Kanaoji. You better remember it!" Mika introduced herself backwards, like a westerner did. Hanako nodded at the order.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Kanaoji." 

"You bet it is. Imagine the kind of trouble you'd be in without me!"

Did Hanako just make her first friend?

"Hana are you listening?"

She wasn't sure.

**Author's Note:**

> She has a childhood, I want her to be as established as the others. But feel free to critique of you wish. I love hearing from others.


End file.
